Generally conventional type of trip memters are of the mechanical type. In such trip meters a mechanical counter including a numeral device is driven via reduction gears by a drive shaft operatively connected to the transmission or other mechanism of the vehicle. When the driver of the vehicle intends to measure a distance between two points he will drive between, the driver resets the trip meter to zero so that the trip meter will count over the distance travelled, from zero. The trip meter is used not only for merely measuring the travelled distance but also for estimating the remaining distance to a goal or an objective point when the driver is aware of the distance between the two points, i.e. the starting point and the objective point. In order to ascertain the remaining distance on the way to the objective point the driver, however, must subtract the actually travelled distance which is displayed from the known distance by mental calculation.
For eliminating the inconvenience of such mental calculations, a trip meter which displays the remaining distance is desirable. Such a trip meter can be easily imagined since it is possible to ascertain the remaining distance by reducing a preset distance (numerals) in an opposite manner thereby subtracting the actually travelled distance from a preset distance. However, this type of a trip meter can provide only a single distance remaining to the goal of a predetermined course. In other words, such a trip meter cannot provide a distance remaining to a next guide point on the way to the goal in addition to the distance remaining to the goal of the predetermined course.